


Nightmare

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [16]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, characters manipulated into being together, trapped in ad ream by an outside source, visions of waht's acutally going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel Dreaming in a mental prison experiences a nightmare
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Amends [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Nightmare

She found herself strapped to a table being poked and prodded by technicians taking samples of her DNA while Ahab stood in the background. She saw him reaching for the tattoo gun and approaching her face. She felt a moment of absolute terror and then he was done and she was lone in the darkness. “You need to wake up Rachel you need to leave the dreams your trapped in behind and wake up.”

She found herself staring at Madelyne Pryor. “When I left for Counter Earth I thought you’d all manage but it’s less than a year and already you’ve gotten yourself trapped and in trouble.” She knew that it really couldn’t be Madelyne Prior here in Ahab’s lab. “Oh I’m here your not in Ahab’s lab your trapped in a dream manufactured by Candra to keep your unconscious.”

“How dare you interfere,” A second voice said and a blonde woman appeared. “Begone interloper.” As she said it Madelyne Pryor vanished in a flash of light and then she woke up back in bed with Logan’s arms around her.

“Are you alright Ray you were screaming in your sleep,” He said pulling her naked body against his. She enjoyed the feel of his hairy body curving around her own and allowed herself a contented sigh.

“It was just a nightmare about Ahab,” she said after a moment. “A bit unusual in that Madelyne Pryor was there but I can’t remember why.” He began to nuzzle her neck. “Hey some of us don’t have a healing factor that lets us get ready to go again every twenty minutes.” She just laid back and let him take her mind off her nightmare.

The End


End file.
